


This Between Us

by Akifall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Asperger Syndrome, Asperger's Sherlock, Falling In Love, High School, Libraries, M/M, Mental Health Issues, School, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a student who needs to pass Chemistry if he ever hopes to become a doctor. Sherlock runs a Chemistry group in order to stay at school longer. </p><p>Nobody has ever turned up for Sherlock's Chemistry group... that is until John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparing

**Author's Note:**

> :) Hey guys just wanted to add some notes. This isn't edited just yet so what your reading now might be a little jittery :)
> 
> 1) In this fic Sherlock has Asperger's, I don't think there's enough fics where Sherlock had Asperger's so I wanted to write one- I myself have Asperger's so I have always felt emotionally attached to Sherlock in the show- he is my hero. 
> 
> 2) There is going to angst, sorry
> 
> anyway hope you enjoy

“You’re failing Chemistry” John turned to Greg with a frown. “You’re failing stuff to you know!” He said leaning over and nicking a chip from Greg’s tray. “R.E and design isn’t exactly going to win me merit points in joining the police force is it? Chemistry is sorta required if you want to be a doctor,” Greg said pushing his tray towards his friend. John scoffed the chips gratefully, and Greg smiled. “Speaking of chemistry, how’s it going between you and Sarah?” John paused to swallow then took a long sip from his drink, chewing the straw nervously. “We actually… um, decided to just stay friends… I mean she said it wasn’t me, but you know- it always sorta is.” John sighed.

He’d actually really liked Sarah, she was pretty in a normal sort of way, had a nice family and good interests… but she was also boring and more often than not John had ignored some of her calls in favour of watching a movie or messing around on his computer. The breakup wasn’t really a surprise; she was more torn about it than he was, but in the long run though he knew it was the right thing to do.

“I’m sorry to hear about that buddy,” Greg smiled sympathetically before casting his glance nervously at Sarah’s table. John shrugged before glancing at his phone to check the time. “Dammit Chem’s in ten minutes…” John sighed and put his head down groaning, Greg grinned “Come on it can’t be that bad.” He said. “I learn more from watching Breaking Bad,” John chuckled “If it all goes shits up at least I could become a meth dealer.” Greg began to laugh “Or you could run your own chicken restaurant.” Greg chipped in. The two continued to snigger for a couple more minutes before John picked his tray up and stood up. “Seriously though, I might have to look into getting a tutor for chemistry at this rate.” John said a commotion nearby caused him to glance over at a couple of guys engaged in a card game; one was prodding furiously at the board while the other showed up his hands in mockery. “Is there anyone that runs a chemistry club or something?”

 

-

“You’re reading it again?” Mycroft put down a glass of orange juice in front of his brother and sighed. “Come on at least drink something, and get your head out of that book you could probably read it backwards by now.”Sherlock turned to the next page not stopping to look at his brother. Mycroft sighed raking a hand through his hair.

It had been a few months since his brother came to stay with him at his flat, a few months of having to modify the way he did something to avoid the chaos that would have befallen upon him. He loved his brother more than anyone in the world, nobody quite understood him the way he did; but he worried for his brother constantly, he worried about what life would be like him after school had ended. His brother was a genius. Mycroft often had to up his game just to stay on the same level as his brother, and while Sherlock wasn’t affinitive and never outright spoke his feelings, Mycroft lived for the small smiles Sherlock would give him when he did something right. As rare as those smiles were Mycroft liked to think that Sherlock was happy here. As though he could read his brother’s thoughts, Sherlock snapped the book shut and downed his orange juice- ignoring the plate of toast to the side of him as he pushed his chair back and picked up his bag.                                                                                                                 “I’m off, I’ll be back at five. “ He said before turning on his heel and walking off.                                                                                                           “I’ll get the car sent for you, hold on a second!” Mycroft called after him. There was a silence, before the door slammed shut. Mycroft sighed before fishing out his phone and sending a text to his brother.

**You better have your lunch money on you this time MH x**

**Not hungry. SH**

-

When John had looked on the school website for a Chemistry group, he found 3 required livid payments, two clashed with his timetable, and the last 3 were not looking for new members. By luck, he had found a small add near the end of the ‘Hobbies’ page.

**_CHEMISTRY_ **

**_Library B_ **

**_3:30-4:30_ **

**_Monday ( excludes Bank Holidays) _ **

John hadn’t even known there was a second library in the building up until this point; and to be fair a lot of other students, - those he’d asked for directions-hadn’t known about it as well. The sign had been dusty and the door was old, the whole place screamed stay away and if it wasn’t for his failing grade, John wouldn’t have even opened the door.                                                                                                                                       Surprisingly the interior looked a lot more modern and up to date with the time; the books looked brand new and untouched and- to John’s shock- a long line of PC’s and MAC’s sat alongside one wall. It was rare because the school was notorious for not having many MAC’s- if only the art students knew. In the centre of the library a few chairs had been placed in a circle; a table sat by the side, decorated with chemistry books and biscuits. John frowned before glancing at his phone; it was the right time so where was everyone? John set down his bag and pulled out a chair- he glanced at the biscuits fondly but then noticed that some had shades of blue on them and he decided to stay away. John was just about to unzip his bag, when someone passed him and stopped. A look of shock appeared on the boy’s face for a moment before his features softened in confusion. John stared at the other male for a moment before laughing nervously.

“I’m here for Chemistry?”


	2. It won't break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have their session- and John finds out something that he wish he hadn't known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is probably gonna be rubbish as i'm so tired :( 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING- a Suicide attempt. Please don't read this if it effects you strongly.

 

Sherlock hadn’t met anyone quite like John Watson. John was clearly older than him but he looked up to Sherlock for guidance during the session they had. John would crack jokes some of which Sherlock didn’t quite get, but John wouldn’t patronise him by explaining them, instead he’d just laugh for both of them so it wasn’t quite as awkward.

John was also a keen learner and was quick to jolt down notes. By the end of the session- Sherlock was sitting quite close to John, showing him an easy way to remember a specific formula; John was smiling and something about that smile made Sherlock’s stomach twist and tingle.

“You’ve been really helpful Sherlock! It’s all really simple now that I think about it, thank you,” John exclaimed, Sherlock couldn’t stop the small smile that spread across his mouth; that was until John slapped his arm with a chuckle.

Sherlock jolted back knocking over a seat, eyes wide as he held onto his arm protectively. “No, you can’t do that.” He snarled and when he looked over at John and saw that horrified expression, he felt like a freak.   
“I’m sorry Sherlock I didn’t mean to upset you.” John said “I won’t attempt to touch you again, I should have asked, I apologize.” John smiled stiffly before taking up his bag and heading to the door, he paused to look back at Sherlock.

“I’ll see you around Sherlock.”

-

_“He nearly died!”_

_“YOU ARE NOT TO TOUCH HIM AGAIN!”_

_“Sherlock… you better wear a scarf for now.”_

-

Sherlock stared out the car window, watching the world go on by in a blur of colours. Mycroft glanced at him through the rear-view mirror.

“How was it today?” He asked. An awkward silence drifted between the two but Mycroft tried again anyway.

“What did you have to eat in the end?” Still no answer, Mycroft sighed and tapped his foot nervously.

“How was your little clu-“

“Will you shut up!?” Sherlock snarled furiously. Mycroft stared at his brother a bit longer before turning back in seat and sniffing distastefully.

“Turn left here please.”

-

John threw his bag onto the floor with a groan. Today had completely drained him, what with the first lesson being R.E, followed by chemistry and then a healthy dose of music to almost lull him to sleep. Then there was the chemistry group- and John had met such an amazing person, a man with the most amazing eyes and an enormous brain. And then John had touched him and it had fallen apart- and Sherlock had looked at him with hatred for a split second before his face crumbled into sadness; it had made John want to hug him... but that might have made things much worse.

John sighed then deposited himself into his computer chair, kicking the power button with a soft kick. The screen flickered to life and within a few moments John was on the desktop booting up Skype, almost instantly an orange flicker appeared by Lestrade’s name.

**Lestrade_Lard- Massive fight after school!  U missed it**

**Johorn- Damn, got kinda caught up in Chemistry club**

**Lestrade_Lard- How was it? Any cute girls? ;)**

**Johorn- It was good really good- no girls but met a really interesting guy**

**Lestrade_Lard- Ohoho batting for the other team now? ;) tell me about him?**

**Johorn- It’s not like that… he’s just really interesting is all, like super smart**

**Lestrade_Lard- Any name for Mr Sexy Smart guy?**

**Johorn- His name is Sherlock.**

 

 

**Johorn- Hello?**

**Johorn- Anyone their?**

**Johorn- There***

**Lestrade_Lard- Be careful with him John**

**Johorn- Who, Sherlock????**

**Lestrade_Lard- You seriously don’t know do you?**

**Johorn- Know what??**

-

_He put the camera down and stepped onto the chair_

_The thoughts were too much, it consumed him- he couldn’t switch it off. The pills didn’t help they just made him numb. Nothing felt right anymore; he needed to switch off._

_Sherlock tugged the rope to check if it was secure._

_Sometimes when he was bored he’d trace the colours of the pills before swallowing them; sometimes he squeezed himself a little bit too hard._

_Sherlock put his neck through the hole_

_He wanted to be normal. He wanted to be like everyone else. Nobody would care. He just caused pain for everyone. No goodbye note, this was his freedom._

_He stepped off the chair._

-

John stared at his computer screen in shock.

**Lestrade_Lard- He tried to kill himself John**

John watched as the younger Sherlock stepped off the chair, a few moments passing before a man burst in and wretched Sherlock up on his shoulders.

Sherlock gasped for breath.

And tears rolled down his cheeks.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very very very short chapter. I'm currently moving so ive had a lot on my mind these past couple of months and havent had the right mind set to just sit down and write. So this is just something kinda short just to tide it over. I will be adding more to this chapter later. Once again I'm very sorry

He must have watched the video a couple of times. He didn’t want to, but something had drawn him in. John stared at the screen, slightly blurred as he locked eyes with the past memory of Sherlock who at that moment before stepping off, looked at peace. John had felt somewhat lost at first, but soon after anger had flooded into him. He’d only known Sherlock for a couple of hours and yet he felt like there was something that drew them together, they’d just clicked.   
After the fifth time watching the video, he shut down his computer completely and then threw himself onto his bed his arm sprawled across his forehead; he thought of the way Sherlock had drastically changed when his arm had been touched and then he thought about the makeshift rope around Sherlock’s pretty neck.   
John groaned and slapped his hands against his face. This wasn’t appropriate at all! But he couldn’t deny that Sherlock had brought up more emotions in several hours than Sarah had throughout the months they’d been dating.   
John closed his eyes and let out a long sigh. How fucked up could he get?  
-  
Sherlock sat on his bed in silence, his knees nested against his chest as he stared out the window. The contents of his bag were sprawled across his bed but only his notebook was open, inside were a couple of doodling’s drawn by one John Watson. There was one of him; John was in no way a good artist as the over exaggerated curls would tell you. But Sherlock found it endearing especially as this Sherlock seemed to be smiling.   
He brushed his hand across the drawing and then turned to his head to regard a shadow blocking the light from his door.   
“Dinners ready.” Mycroft stated. A silence passed between them for a moment before a light thump indicated that Mycroft had rested his head against the door. “I respect your choices Sherlock, but I need you to eat. Please; if only a little.” Mycroft said. Sherlock didn’t move, but as he glanced back at the picture he felt something well within him. Just as Mycroft turned away for the door, he spoke up.   
“I’d have some toast, if you haven’t eaten all the bread.” He asked. Mycroft froze for a moment his eyes widened slightly before his mask fell back into place, as quick and as graceful as he could maintain he prepared his brother some toast.


End file.
